


Chill

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thane grows sluggish in the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chill

Thane grows sluggish in the cold. With no fields or external heat, his species has difficulty; he wouldn't survive on a frozen world without aid. Even a small chill in Shepard's quarters makes him feel slower, numb.

He does not object. He wonders what it would be like if it was colder. Lying beneath her, body still, mind aware. Wonders if he would still satisfy her, her soft brown skin burning-hot and yielding against his hard flesh, a goddess of life and fire.

Each time, he quietly asks EDI to make the room colder. She always quietly complies, no questions.


End file.
